Secret Love
by R5-is-so-amazing
Summary: *Sequel to Rydel's Biggest Mistake* Riker and Rydel are keeping a secret from their siblings and pretty much everyone else in the world. But what will happen if two certain people find out? Then their siblings? Will R5 still go on or go falling apart cause of them? Written with YayMusicalCupcake. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :) Here's the sequel to "Rydel's Biggest Mistake" by YayMusicalCupcake and me. :) If you have no idea what that is, go on my page and read "Riker's Mistake". Then, go on YayMusicalCupcake's page and read "Rydel's Biggest Mistake". Then, come back and read this. :) We don't own anything, ENJOY! :D**

**This chapter was written my YayMusicalCupcake and me. :)**

* * *

**~Riker P.O.V.~**  
I look down at Rydel. I'm starting to have butterfly again. I can't believe I have feeling for her.

"Um, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight. " I says going upstairs. She says goodnight and went upstairs also.

NEXT DAY

~**Rydel P.O.V.~**

I woke up by a sun shining through my window. I just laid there thinking about Riker. I thinking I'm falling for him. I heard a knock. I got up and open door. Riker.

"Morning sis" He smile. I smile back.

"Morning" I response. My stomach start to get butterfly.

"Um, Riker I need to tell you something" I sigh sitting on bed.

"What wrong?" He ask sisitting next to me.

"I...I likes you...more than brother. ." I bit my lip. His eyes got widen.

"Oh no. Now you hate me and think i-" I get cut off by him kissing me. I kiss back. We pull away smiling.

"Wow." He smile. I smile back.

"But what about our brothers?" He ask.

"They don't need to know" I shrug. He chuckle. We continue to kiss.

After a minute, we break apart. It was silent for a moment before Riker speaks up again. "We have to talk about this." He says.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Come on, let's go take a walk while we talk." He says. I smile and we go outside. We walk for a little before continuing our conversation. "So, are we really gonna do this?" He asks.

"Do what?" I ask.

"You know, the whole 'us dating' thing. Like we're siblings. You're my little sister. And what's everyone else gonna think?" He explains.

"Well, love is love. You say it all the time. 'You love who you love. It doesn't matter." I say. "And who cares about what others think. If they don't accept us, they're not true."

He thinks about it for a minute. "You're right." He finally says. "I guess we could try it out. If it doesn't work, no one needs to know." He says smiling. I smile and give him a kiss. It got quiet again.

"So... did you feel anything during the first kiss?" I ask him.

He sighs. "Yeah, it felt like never before. I've never felt it with anyone else, but I can't explain it."

I smile. "Same here." I reply. He smiles and we continue our walk normally. We watched little kids running around and even watched the sunset. Eventually, we head back home.

**~No one POV~**

Everything was going well for now. But little did they know, they were in for trouble. One person heard their conversation. One person saw their kiss. One person who already hated them. One person who was gonna ruin their lives.

* * *

**:D There ya go! :) Review por favor. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Net chapter! We don't own anything. ENJOY! Written by both of us. :)**

* * *

The Next Day

**~Riker POV~**

I was in my bed, fast asleep, when I get a text that wakes me up. I rub my eyes and check my phone. It was from a private number. That's weird... I open the text.

'I saw your kiss. Don't deny it. Now, I'm gonna ruin your life since you ruined mine.'

What kiss? I think back. Wait... the only person I kissed lately... Rydel! I run to Rydel's room. "Rydel Rydel Rydel!"

"What?" She yells back sleepily and annoyed.

"Open the door. Like, now!" I exclaim. "It's very important." I hear her sigh and walk to open up the door.

"Okay, what can be more important than my sleep?" She asks. I roll my eyes and show her my phone. Suddenly, I don't think she's worried about her sleep anymore. She pulls me into her room and closes the door.

"Who is it?" She asks.

"Not sure, but I think I have an idea." I say.

"Text her back." I nod and text back the private number while Rydel checks her phone.

'Kristy, I know it's you. And you have no proof anyway.' I reply. We wait a few seconds before I get another text. My eyes widen. She had a picture. Of me and Rydel. Kissing.

"I got a text too and that picture... This isn't good." Rydel mutters and checks something else. "Okay, there's nothing on Twitter or anything like that."

"Maybe she didn't do anything yet with the picture." I say.

"Riker! Rydel! Come down! Now!" Rocky yells. Uh oh. We run out of her room and down the stairs.

"What?"

"So, I was getting the mail. And I found this picture." He says showing us the exact same picture Kristy texted me.

"Look, it's not what it looks like... well actually it is..." I mutter.

Rocky stares at us. "Are you... you know... dating?" He asks. We look at each other but Rydel gives me a look that says 'just tell him'. I nod. His eyes widen. "I gotta go tell everyone!" He exclaims and starts to run off, but doesn't get far cuz I catch him.

"No! You can't tell anyone!" I say.

"I have to!" He replies trying to get out of my grip, but it wasn't really working.

"No, you don't! Rocky!" He stops struggling.

"Riker, I will. I have to. They're your siblings and they should know!" He says. He turns around and runs to find everyone else.

"It'll be okay, Rike." Rydel says. She gives me a hug and I hug back.

"I hope so."

An hour later

**Rydel P.O.V.**

"Yay I won!" I jump up and down clapping. Me and Riker are at bowling.

"Good job babe" Riker give me a kiss.

"Thanks babe!" I smile.

"Wanna play again?" He ask.

"Nah, I'm tired" I says.

"I can fix that" He smile as he pick me up as bridestyle and takes to car. I giggle.

*At home*

"We're home!" Riker yell. We see Ryland, Ross, Rocky and Ratliff turn to us from there game. Ryland sigh while shaking his head going upstairs. He look mad.

"Um is everything okay? " Riker ask Rocky. Rocky look at Ross and Ratliff. They nodded. Then he turn back facing us. He sigh.

"Ryland want you guys out of the band."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! :) Here's the next chapter. :) We don't own anything...**

* * *

**~Riker POV~**

No, they didn't. "What?" I ask not believing what I just heard.

"Ryland wants you two out of the band..." Rocky repeats.

Out of the band? They can't. "Y-You can't." I say.

"I'm sorry, guys." Rocky says.

"Jut because I chose to like Rydel!?" I exclaim.

"It's Ryland's choice." Ratliff replies.

"No it's not! He can't kick us out!" I say getting madder by the second.

"Riker..." Rydel says. "Calm down." I take a breath but storm off to my room. They can't do this to us. R5 has been my life! I started it! They can't continue it without me. I'm not gonna let them.

**~Rydel POV~**

Riker storms off upstairs. I was about to go up and follow him when someone holds me back. "Rydel, I wouldn't if I were you. You should let him calm down." Ratliff says.

"You can't do this to us." I say.

"We tried talking to Ryland, but he won't listen." Ross says.

"How are you guys even gonna be able to play without a keyboardist and bassist?" I ask.

"We'll probably have to compromise and take turns playing everything." Rocky replies.

"But... Then it won't be R5 anymore. It'd be R3. And even if, let's say, you go get other people, whos names start with an 'R'. It still won't be the same. We're known as that family band. All siblings, plus Ratliff, who's like a brother. You can't change that." I say walking away leaving everyone with depressed looks on their faces.

I walk up to Riker's room and knock on the door. "Riker?"

"Come in." I hear. I open the door to see Riker laying on his bed. "You okay?" I ask. He shakes his head. I sit on the edge of his bed. "What are we gonna do?" I ask.

"Well, if they don't want us in the band, then we won't be. Let's just see how they can do without us." Riker replies.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" I ask. Riker looks at me.

"Exactly. Then they'll know that they really do need us."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! :) YayMusicalCupcake wrote this chapter. :) We don't own anything, ENJOYY! :)**

* * *

**Ryland P.O.V.**

How can Riker and Rydel do this to us!? They let us down. I'm in my room thinking of a plan. Maybe I can find new bass and piano. yea, not bad idea. I went downstairs and see Ross and Rocky watching tv.

"Guys I have an idea. How about of we find a new piano and bass?" I said.

"WHAT!?" They exclaimed.

"Dude are you crazy!?". Rocky threw his hands in air.

"Ryland, I know you're mad but don't you think you're going to far?" Ross ask. I shrugs. They groans.

"How is Rydel and Riker gonna take this?" Rocky ask.

"Eh, they'll get over it" I motion my hand.

"What kind of brother are you!?" Ross exclaimed. I roll my eyes.

"I'll make an annoucment on Twitter about auditioning for bass and piano. " I said walking upstairs. I ignore there negative comments.

**Riker P.O.V.**

Me and Rydel were walking around the park. She got on her phone looking on Twitter. She look surprise.

"What wrong?" I ask. She show me a tweet.

RylandR5: Hey guys! Well since Riker and Rydel are out of the band. I've decided to find new bass and piano. So if you guys wanna audition. It gonna be at my house at 3:30 pm. Hope to see you there! :D

I sigh.

"That mean someone gonna take over my piano" She said swelling up in tears. I hug her.

" Don't worry Delly, just like I said yesterday. They will realize they still need us" I said.

"Okay. I love you" She smile.

"Love you too" I smile back. We kiss and continue walking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. :) Here's the next chapter. We don't own anything ENJOYY! :D**

* * *

**~Rocky POV~**

Well, it's time. I look out my bedroom window and see people lined up. Ross and Ratliff come into my room. "Dude, he's actually doing this." I say. They nod.

"We're R5. Known as the FAMILY band. Not two siblings, a close friend, and two strangers." Ratliff replies.

"Maybe if we said that there were no good bass or keyboard players, he'll have to let Riker and Rydel back." Ross says.

"That's actually a really good idea." I reply. "Let's do it." Ratliff and Ross nods and we head downstairs to the basement to start the auditions.

Once we get downstairs, Ryland give a little introduction and we start the auditions. The first few people go, but they weren't that good, which was making our plan a little easier. After the next few, some were good, but not awesome.

An hour passes and we haven't found on great bass or keyboard player. There were only a few people left. The next girl on the keyboard was, I'm not gonna lie, pretty cute. But I didn't let that affect anything. But Ross did. I looked over at Ross and he was in love. Ratliff noticed too and elbowed him.

"She's good and cute. I vote her." He whispers to us.

"We're not voting for anyone, remember?" I whisper back

"But-"

"No."

Ross sighs but doesn't say anything more. Eventually, after what seems like forever, everyone finishes auditioning.

"Well?" Ryland turns to us. "Who do you guys want?"

We look at each other before answering all at once. "None of them."

"You have to choose someone." He replies getting annoyed.

"None of them were really good." Ratliff says.

"Except for that one chic." Ross mutters. I elbow him.

"If you don't choose, i will." Ryland says.

"You can't choose. It's our band. We have to agree with you." Ross says.

"Well, then you guys better choose before I go and call up who I want." He replies going back upstairs.

We all look at each other in shock. This was getting way out of hand. "We can't let him do this to us." Ratliff says. "We need another plan."

**~Riker POV~**

Rydel and I go downtown to the park and sit on the bench talking. "Guess what." Rydel says.

"What?" I reply.

"It's 3:30 right now." I look at my watch and she's right. People are probably lined up at our house waiting to audition to replace us.

"Don't worry about it." I say. "Rocky, Ratliff, and Ross will think of something."

"What if they don't?" She asks.

"They will. Come on, we've known them all our lives. They'll do something. I just have a feeling." Rydel smiles and I plant a kiss on her forehead. She cuddles in closer to me.

I really hope they'll do something to fix this...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! :) YayMusicalCupcake wrote this chapter. :) We don't own anything, Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ryland P.O.V**.

"Well...did you guys choose yet?'' I ask Rocky,Ratliff and Ross. Everyone is still here waiting in our livingroom.

"We told you! We are NOT choosing niether of them!'' Rocky yell.

''Well. Then i guess i will choose." I says as i walk to the living room.

"Okay! I choose Linda and Shawn" I annouce reading on the list. Linda and Shawn smile and cheers. Everyone groans and leaves.

"Ryland you can't do this." Ross said crossing his arms.

"Already did" I smirk and walk away.

" Linda and Shawn. I want you guys to be here tomorrow morning at 8 for a band practice." I tell them. They nods and leaves.

**Ross P.O.V.**

I can't believe he just found a new members! Is he crazy!? We need to think of a plan.

"Have Ryland gone to far!?'' Rocky exclamied.

"I know! I mean it a family band! Not with a strangers!" I said.

"Okay guys! I have a plan" Ratliff mischievous smile

*With Rydel and Riker*

**Rydel P.O.V.**

Me and Riker are walking home hands in hands.

"We're home!'' Riker called out.

"OH GOOD YOU GUYS ARE HERE'' Ross running coming downstairs.

"Woah Ross slow down." I try to calm him down

"What up dude?'' Riker shrugs.

"Ryland chose a new members" He sigh. I start to swelling up in tears.

"But don't worry guys! I've made a plan aready!'' Ratliff says running downstairs. I smile to hear his plan.

"What it is?'' Riker ask.

''You'll see tomorrow!'' Ratliff smile. I sigh.

"Why can't you just tell us now?'' Riker tell him.

"Because we want it to keep it surprise'' Ross says. We sigh and walk upstairs.

*During dinner*

**Riker P.O.V.**

It was quiet while eating. But we usaully talk. I guess Ryland is ignoring us.

"So.." Rydel broke the silence. "I heard you chose a new members Ryland.."

Ryland look up glaring at her and look down continue eating. I sigh.

"Ryland, please talk to us." I tell him. He got up and went upstairs slamming his door. We all look each other.41m agoRydel P.O.V.

"Why would he do this to us!?" I exclaimed

"Don't worry Rydel. Ratliff says he has a plan" Riker says

"But what if our plan doesn't work?" I start to broke down crying. He sigh hugging me.

"It will be. I promise" He kiss me. I keep staring at him till he kiss me. He lays me down on his bed and starts kissing my neck.

**No One P.O.V.**

Little did they know that they may gone to far...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! :) This chapter is written by me. :) We don't own anything, ENJOYY! :)**

* * *

Later that night (10:30 pm)

**~Ratliff POV~**

Well, now it was time to put my plan into action. Rocky, Ross and I head to the basement. Ryland was asleep, so we don't have to worry about him. "Ok, ready?" I ask. They nod. Each of us get going on our part of the plan.

I go to the guitar stand with Riker's bass. I smirk before undoing some of the knobs. I loosened some strings and tightened some strings. Now, everything was out of tune. I plugged the cable into the bass, then into the amp before turning the amp on. I play each of the four strings slowly and smile at the untuned sounds that came out.

Next, I played around with the amp. I turned the volume way up, and turned on overdrive way up. I played a string, causing Rocky to jump at the volume. He gives me a glare before it turning into an evil smile.

**~Rocky POV~**

My part of the plan was simple. I took out a cable and plugged that one into the keyboard on one side and plugged it in to a mini portable radio. I hid the radio behind a bean bag chair behind the keyboard, which was close to an outlet. It looked like nothing changed. I smiled to myself before turning on the radio, then turning on the keyboard.

Music from the radio blasted through the basement, causing Ratliff to turn around and smile, knowing his plan was going well. I turned off the keyboard, but left the radio on.

**~Ross POV~**

My part of the plan was most important. Actually, it was kinda stupid... I had to watch out for Ryland. I mean, I guess it was important, but I wasn't doing anything cool. I sigh before my stomach growls. I should go get something to eat. I got up before realizing I was on a mission.

What is Ryland comes down and goes downstairs and I'm not there? Rocky and Ratliff are gonna kill me. But, he's asleep... I get up and go to the kitchen when I hear these loud sounds coming from the basement. I run back and run down the stairs. Turns out, it was only Ratliff playing around with Riker's bass. I go back upstairs and to the kitchen.

I was about to grab something to eat, when I hear loud music coming from the basement. Once again, I run downstairs and, turns out, it's just Rocky messing with Rydel's keyboard.

"Well, we're done now." Ratliff says getting up. "I think we did a pretty good job. We'll see how we did tomorrow. I gotta get home. See ya." He says walking the stairs.

"Bye.." Rocky and I reply.

"Now, for you, time for bed." Rocky says to me ruffling my hair.

"I'm not a little kid." I pout, just like a little kid would do.

Rocky laughs. "To me you are, little bro." I give him a sad face before he puts his arm around me and we go upstairs.

"Can I stay in your room?" I ask him. He nods. "I don't wanna wake Ryland." We walk into his room and I lay on Riker, or what used to be Riker's, old bed. Rocky climbs into his bed. "Do you think this'll work. Like, get Riker and Rydel back?" I ask.

He turns to me. "Well, it's worth a shot." He says. "Now, go to sleep. We'll figure everything out tomorrow. Okay?" I nod and he smiles before turning off the light and we both fall asleep.

The Next Day

Ratliff, Rocky and I are downstairs laying around talking and laughing about a stupid dream Ratliff had last night. A few minutes later, we see Ryland come down with Shawn and Linda. We all look at each other frowning before remembering about our plan.

"Alright, everyone. Let's get to work. I got us a concert in a few days, and I want Shawn and Linda to be comfortable with the songs and everything." Ryland says. "Linda, go behind the keyboard and get it set up." He says. Rocky, Ratliff and I look at each other hoping this would work.

We watched as Linda made her way to the keyboard and pressed the button to turn it on. We all jumped when she pressed the button and music suddenly started blasting out of the keyboard. She panicked and tried pressing all the buttons until hitting the power button again and the music stopped.

"What was that?!" Ryland exclaims.

"I-I don't know." She says scared. I actually did kinda feel bad for her. Maybe if we explain everything later. Ryland walks to the keyboard before finding the radio. He sighs before unplugging the radio and plugging the right cable into the keyboard.

"Okay, now, let's try it." He says obviously getting annoyed. She turns it on again hesitantly, but this time, everything is completely normal. She sighs . "Okay, now, let's start with Ain't No Way We're Going Home, since that has a lot of bass and Shawn should get used to it. Ross, go." He commands.

I take a deep breath trying to control my anger. I look at Ratliff, giving him a signal to count it off. He nods and smiles. I smirk back and he counts it off.

"1... 2... 3... 4..." He says. Rocky starts his little intro. I brace myself for when the bass comes in. 3... 2... 1... I think. Rocky looks over at me and I nod.

He starts to sing. "I was blown-" The bass starts playing and we all jump. It was the worst sound you could imagine. Loud and distorted. Rocky keeps singing, but you couldn't hear him well. I start to sing along at the chorus. Ryland looked like he had enough.

"STOP!" He exclaims. We all stop playing, glad to stop the horrible sounds. "Shawn!" He exclaims completely fed up.

"I-I don't know what happened." He says as scared as Linda. Ryland walks over to the amp and plays around with it. Shawn plays a few notes and everything's back to normal. Rocky and Ratliff walk up behind me.

Now what? I mouth to them. They shrug.

"Someone messed with everything and I think I know who it was." Ryland says. He starts to walk upstairs. Ratliff, Rocky, and I look at each other panicked.

"Where are you going?" Ratliff calls after him.

"Riker and Rydel's. They obviously mess this all up." He says walking out the door. We all look at each other. Ratliff digs out his phone before calling Riker.

"Hello?" Riker says calmly picking up his phone.

"R-Riker? We have a huge problem." Ratliff tried to say calmly.

I grab the phone from Ratliff. "RYLAND'S GONNA KILL YOU! WE'RE GO SORRY! JUST RUN AWAY!" I exclaim.

Rocky takes the phone from me. "We're so sorry!" He explains everything.

Let's just say, this won't end well... not at all...


End file.
